


Minions of Aliens

by Feuerfliegen (orphan_account)



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Feuerfliegen
Summary: All the enemies have been taken over and are now all one huge army trying to capture Crash and Coco.





	Minions of Aliens

Crash and Coco were sitting on N. Sanity Beach. All off a sudden they heard a banging. Polar and Puma ran out of the house to Coco and Crash.  
They all look behind them, in the trees there were all the enemies they had had to fight of before, but something was wrong.  
"Ahahahahahahaha" said a voice behind them from. Crash and Coco turned, this didn't look good. Polar and Puma growled at the voice in the shadows of the trees.  
A dark figure came out, it was Nitrious Oxide.  
"I have improved these creatures with my alien abilities!" he said, holding a remote control in his hand, "Now minions, fight them off!"  
Crash and Coco got on Puma and polar and ran away from Nitrous Oxide.  
"What was that?" asked Crash.  
Polar and Puma were going too fast, Coco dropped her laptop.  
"NO!" she yelled, "My laptop! I can not do anything without that!"  
Nitrous Oxide picked up Coco's laptop.  
"A ha ha ha!" he said in an alien voice, "This will be useful!"  
"I have to get it back!" said Coco, but they couldn't go back, all of the enemies now under control of Nitrous Oxide were following them.  
The animals they were riding on were getting tired, soon they would have to stop, but the minions of Nitrous Oxide were still following them.  
Then all of a sudden Aku Aku burst out of the trees.  
"Yes!" said Coco, "I knew Aku-Aku would come and help us!"  
"Thanks Aku!" yelled Crash.  
They stopped their animals and got behind Aku Aku.  
Aku Aku turned and faced them.  
"No. I am working for Nitrous Oxide." he said, "You should too..."  
Coco and Crash were shocked.  
"I don't believe this..." said Coco, the two had now gotten back on the animals and were now running away.  
Uka Uka burst out of the trees too.  
"ALL HAIL NITROUS OXIDE!" yelled Uka Uka, chasing them with all the others.  
"This is ridiculous!" yelled Coco, "We have nothing to fight back with, there's too many of them!"  
Crash sighed. He hated to admit when his sister was right, but now she was.  
"Wait... I have an idea..." said Coco, riding Puma towards the coastline.  
"Come on Puma, I know you hate the water, but we have to stop them!"  
"Meeeeow!"  
Crash too, followed Coco.  
Coco jumped in the water, but Puma wouldn't go in.  
"This has to work..." thought Coco.  
Crash and Polar jumped in the water with Coco.  
"Come on Puma!" said Coco. "Or they'll come and get you!"  
"Meow?"  
Puma jumped into the water too. Nitrous Oxide and his minions were fast approaching.  
As the minions hit the water, they were hit with a huge electric shock.  
"No!" yelled Nitrous Oxide, "Stupid brats! Well Coco, if you're so smart how do you feel about this?"  
Nitrous Oxide threw Coco's laptop into the water.  
*BOM!*  
The laptop exploded into a million pieces. Bits of laptop floated up to the surface.  
"NO!" yelled Coco.  
"Ahahahahahahhahaahhahahahahahha!" laughed Nitrous Oxide.  
Coco was annoyed now, she jumped up out of the protection of the waters, and lunged at Nitrous Oxide.  
"THAT WAS MY LAPTOP!"  
Nitrous Oxide dropped the remote controlling that was the minions. And Crash went over to pick it up.  
Polar and Puma watched silently.  
Coco looked over at Crash.  
"Well I guess you did it..." said Coco, "As always, taking the spotlight."  
Nitrous Oxide just looked in horror, "That's it," he said, "I'm going to come back with something 10 times worse, you'll see!"  
Then a beam went around him and he flew off into his spaceship.  
Crash Bandicoot looked at the remote in his hand. He made all the minions jump up and down.  
Coco looked over at Crash.  
"Ok ok..." said Coco, "Now give that here so I can disable it..."  
Crash only grinned.  
"Crash?"

2 years later...

Crash Bandicoot turned to his minions, high up in his castle, he now controlled the world. His sister, Coco was part of the rebels, with her pet cat Puma, but Crash did not care about her anymore.  
Crash turned to pet Polar, and he turned to his empires.  
His kingdom adored him, because they had to, Crash's brutal laws eventually had found their ways around the world.  
Crash turned to his kingdom, and waved, and everyone cheered, but one person was not cheering. Coco. She was standing in the crowd with her cat Puma. She was dressed all in black, and she looked up at him menicangly.  
Crash shrugged it off, and turned back to his castle.  
Crash was ruler of the world.


End file.
